In a shop selling products, a manual describing where and how products should be disposed is created, and a clerk arranges products in accordance with the manual. Further, recently, a system to automatically create such a manual is introduced.
For example, there has been disclosed a technique to determine shelving allocation based on information of a shelf size, priority of each product such as seasonality, viewability of a shelf from a customer's viewpoint, and so on (Patent Literature 1).
Further, for example, there has been disclosed a technique to combine an image of a product on an image obtained by imaging the inside of a shop and visually display an appearance of shelving allocation (Patent Literature 2).